More Than Huggable
by AnimeDawn
Summary: Rei's childhood may be shrouded in mystery, but Shougo does know one thing - the guy could really use a hug once in a while. Maybe something more than that, too... Rated M for a reason, y'all.


" _Awwwwwwwwwwww!_ Rei, look what I just found in my closet!"

Senapro's manager, who had been running himself ragged all morning long, sighed. Shougo _should_ have been doing his paperwork. He _should_ have been doing something other than sifting through his closet for odds and ends. But the exuberant rock star had announced that he was 'taking a break', and Rei had believed him when he'd swore that it would be only a short one.

It had been four hours since then...

"Rei, Rei! Seriously, come look!"

Of course, Rei knew that he wouldn't have a choice. Before long, Shougo would burst into the office and show it to him anyway. Then he would force the guy to get back to work, using any means necessary! So, instead of rushing out to see what had captivated Shougo's attention this time, Rei sat patiently in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

He started a countdown in his mind. _Three... Two... One..._

 _Slam!_

The door burst open right on time, just as expected. Shougo's face was brimming with joy, all smiles and glittering eyes, and Rei immediately made the assumption that he'd found something of his younger brother's. That guy's brother complex was something else entirely. Honestly, he'd never seen anything like it before joining Senapro. Shougo pulled out all the stops for that kid, no matter how ludacris the request was - anything manga, anime or Lalalulu, no matter how rare, Shougo found it and delivered. Seriously, he came close to smothering the otaku shut-in Izumi on a daily basis. If Rei didn't know any better, he would've said that Shougo was more smitten with his own kid brother than he was with him.

But he did know better. Shougo Sena's heart was definitely big enough for both of them to fit comfortably inside, and it was the same with him, too. Izumi and Shougo meant everything. Absolutely everything.

If only he could get them both to behave once in a while, life would be perfect.

Now a rosy flush had spread over the singer's cheeks, and Rei thought he looked for all the world like a dog with the juiciest bone on earth. And said bone happened to be a tiny little piece of cloth dangling from his fingers. Shougo held it out towards Rei eagerly, exclaiming, "Do you know what this is!?"

He peered over the rim of his glasses at the object. Hm, it wasn't just any cloth scrap after all... It was a tiny, fragile, light blue baby bootie. Most likely Izumi's. Almost certainly Izumi's. What was _that_ doing in the rock star's closet...?

Rei cocked an eyebrow at Shougo suspiciously. "Why was this in your closet? Don't tell me you stuffed baby Izumi in there! I mean, I know you adore him, but... Kids don't belong in closets, Shougo!"

"What!?" Shougo's jaw dropped open in utter amazement. "That's actually a really good idea! Why didn't I think of that back then!?"

It was Rei's turn to be shocked now. "So you're saying you actually didn't do that!?"

"Nope, and now it's too late to try..." He sighed woefully. "Ah well. It's impossible to keep all that cuteness locked away just for myself. Not to mention it would've been dark and stuffy in there anyway; and, you know, Izumi couldn't have fit even if he'd wanted to. My closet's such a mess!"

"Which is why you found Izumi's baby bootie in there after all this time?" Rei felt like face-palming, but he controlled himself and adjusted his specs on his face instead. "Not much has changed over the years, apparently."

Shougo blinked, then looked down at the blue bootie. "Eh? This isn't Izumi's. It would've been such a crime to cover up such adorable little feet!" He brought his hands to his face and did a perfect fangirl 'kyaaaaaa', making Rei sigh. But still, as annoying as it was, he couldn't stop the tiny smile that curled his lips.

"Alright, then whose bootie is it?"

Shougo just gawked at him. "You really don't know!? _Rei!_ " He swung his fists irritably.

"What, what!? Should I know!?"

"It's _my_ bootie!" Shougo cried, looking hurt. "Who else's could it possibly be if not Izumi's!?"

Ah... Right. "Of course it's yours, how could I not have realized?" Rei frowned as the blonde's bottom lip trembled, and tried to think of an excuse that would calm him down. "I'm sorry Shougo, I've been working late and I'm a bit tired. Please excuse my inattentiveness."

"Aw, fine." His pout was just too adorable. _And he thinks that Izumi is the only adorable one. What a moron._ Rei could feel a blush creeping in, and did his best to fight it off as Shougo went back to examining the bootie. "Anyway, while I was taking my break - "

"Which you informed me would be a very, _very_ short one; and, of course, you ended up lying about that. Again," Rei interrupted dryly. But Shougo carried on unaffected, as if he hadn't heard.

" - I went over to my apartment so I could look for that paper I needed, and I came across this in there! Man, it's hard to believe my feet were that small once."

The rock star smiled, and Rei tried to imagine what his smile would have looked like when he was young. Would it have been the same warm, kind smile that Shougo always wore? He was sure that the blonde had always been boisterously positive and happy-go-lucky, so it made sense to think of his smile as remaining the same as he grew older. Maybe it became a bit more handsome as his features matured, but other than that...

 _He probably looked a lot like Izumi as a baby..._

Trying to imagine a young Shougo made Rei want to look through the Sena family photo album until he found a real pic of him as a kid. _I wonder if they'll let me have a copy if I ask...?_

That glowing smile turned to Rei, sucking him in with its luminence. "What about you, Rei? Do you have any mementos from your childhood lying around?"

He thought for a moment, leaning one elbow on the desk as he rested his chin on his fist. "I don't think so... The only souvenirs I have are the scars on my knuckles."

"Hm, that's too bad. Do you have any pictures of you as a baby?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't have those, either."

Shougo frowned. "That's a shame. I wonder what you looked like way back when..."

Rei shrugged and appeared unconcerned about his mysterious childhood identity. "I have no idea. I probably looked just as every other kid does."

"So that means you were a cutie-pie too?" The rock star's eyes twinkled, and Rei could practically feel Shougo glomping the shit out of the tiny him from the past.

"I don't know. I guess," he replied, keeping his voice even as he added, "But enough about that for now. If you're done showing me this precious bootie of yours, how about you get back to work? I'm swamped, and I have to get back to my invoices soon."

Shougo's shoulders slumped and he stared up at the roof, obviously distressed at the idea of actually _doing_ his mountain of paperwork. "Fiiiiiine," he moaned, and turned to leave. But, just when Rei thought he had won and was about to print off a bunch of important documents he would need for the next day, Shougo whipped around and at the last second flung his lean frame in Rei's direction. Before he had time to even _think_ about reacting, the blonde had him wrapped up in a tight hug.

It was one of those smothering, glomping, incredibly close-fitting hugs that Rei had seen before, but never really experienced in reality. Not even as a child. It felt... good. Better than good - it felt amazing, especially since that handsome blonde's arms were the only ones he wanted encircling him. The blush he'd been wrestling with this whole time finally won out and splayed all over his cheeks.

"W-what's this for?" he sputtered.

Shougo pressed his face up close beside Rei's and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I just felt like hugging you." His lips seared another kiss into the supple skin near his throat, and Rei trembled. "Don't you like it?"

"I... Well, yes..."

"Good. I thought you might," the singer whispered with a smile. His hands slowly fanned out, and they roamed underneath the manager's silk shirt like a soft breeze. "You didn't get many hugs as a kid, did you?"

Rei swallowed, shaking his head silently. Right at this very moment, he didn't trust his voice _at all._ He didn't trust his voice, or his arms, or his body. Everything felt like it had a mind of its own, and if he moved the slightest inch he would lose all the self-control that he possessed. Nothing would stop him from pulling Shougo onto him then.

"Well, I'm prepared to give you so much more than just hugs, Rei..."

Shougo's lips were glued to his neck, kissing and sucking and breathing that gloriously hot breath all over his skin. He moaned breathlessly, willing himself to stay still as that mouth made every spot it touched feel like it was burning up. Shougo's hands busied themselves with his nipples, twisting and pinching them until the nubs formed hard, throbbing peaks. Rei could hardly breathe from the intensity of the sensations washing over him. Screw working! All he wanted now was to feel Shougo, feel his lips, his hands, his...

Slowly the singer pulled back, grinning devilishly at the shiny red marks he'd left behind. "... But, I guess I should get my work done first, huh?" Rei's face was fully flushed, and he was breathing as heavily as if he'd run a marathon in five minutes. "You're pretty busy too, if I remember right. Sorry for bothering you with this. I'll catch you later!"

With a wink, Shougo stuck his tongue out and made a mock salute before turning to go. He'd taken maybe half a step when Rei's hand shot out to snag his wrist. The expression that was plastered on his face brought a broad smile to the blonde's lips.

"Like hell you will!" Rei grumbled, using his free hand to tug his glasses off. "You're not turning me on and just leaving me to suffer!"

"Really? I'm not?" Shougo drawled. His partner yanked on his arm, and he allowed himself to be dragged onto Rei's lap with a smirk. "Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely positive."

"And what makes you think that I want this as badly as you say?"

Rei reached up to pop the first three buttons free on his shirt, and a small triangle of skin became visible. "Because you simply can't ignore me when an inch of my skin is exposed."

Shougo's eyes became riveted on the revealed piece of flesh, and he swallowed. That fact was very true, and he knew it. One of his major weaknesses was that soft skin, that slim and sexy body. Simply looking at it made his heart speed up, so Rei _always_ used this to his advantage whenever he could. Of course, Shougo didn't mind in the least if he did.

Rei noticed the effect his little tease had right away and leaned in closer, grabbing his lover's hand to guide it up to his cheek and holding it there while his lips grazed Shougo's jaw. The shudder that ran through him when Shougo's free hand slid over to the swell of his back to pull him close was as pleasurably sweet as champagne. It wasn't long before they were both panting slightly, Shougo's lips floating only a hair's breadth away from his.

"You got me there. But what if you still had your clothes on?" The next two words flowed out on a sigh. "Then what?"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter." Rei's lips quirked up to form a wry smirk. "You've had a hard-on during this entire conversation. I felt it pressing against my back when you hugged me."

Busted.

"Can I help it if you're just so sexy?" Shougo muttered, bridging the gap between their faces with a heated, passionate kiss. "I just can't leave you alone, Rei... Don't ever tell me to leave you alone."

A fluttering spasm travelled through his stomach with each and every miniature kiss that Shougo gave. His hands fisted into the fabric of the singer's shirt. He was having a hard time finding his breath, once again. "What if I'm trying to sleep?"

Shougo leaned closer and sucked tenderly on his lover's earlobe, sending a massive shudder straight through Rei. "Then I'll wake you up."

"Ugh... You really can be so - "

"Incredibly thoughtful and sweet?" the blonde interjected with a grin.

Rei tried to frown, but his heaving lungs and the exhilarating passion burning deep inside wouldn't let him. "I was going to say demanding, like a child." He'd been aiming to sound annoyed, but his breathless whisper had been anything but.

"Yeah, I can be that too..." Shougo conceded as he captured the manager's lips once again. Rei all but surrendered to that kiss, drank it in like it was water, letting the taste of it consume him until he felt tipsy and extremely drunk. No one else's kiss could possibly be as heady a wine as Shougo's; and even if theirs was, he had absolutely no desire to try any other vintage than the one before him now.

When the two of them finally broke apart for breath, everything inside of Rei throbbed for more. It seemed like Shougo knew, or maybe he felt the exact same way, because in a matter of seconds he had scooped Rei up in his arms and rushed off towards the bedroom. Once there, he slammed the door shut with his foot and gently lowered Rei onto the mattress, his body and lips coming down to cover him completely. All at once the manager felt his clothes were far too restricting, but he was too busy clinging to Shougo to do anything about it. The blonde's lips brushed against his neck, then slowly trailed lower, and lower...

Rei moaned slightly as Shougo paused his downward descent. "Hm. This is in the way." He watched through heavy eyelids as Shougo expertly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and yanked it open, revealing his bare, trembling chest. The hungry smile on his face sent shivers down Rei's already quaking spine. "That's muuuuch better..."

Instantly those lips sought out his nipple and began to suck. Rei's back arched with each teasing lick, his moans serving only to excite the singer further. His body felt taut and wound up, needing nothing more urgently than a release from all the pent up ecstasy that was building in his core. But Shougo wasn't ready to satisfy him just yet.

His large hands held Rei's sides as his tongue swirled around the rosy bud, pulling it deep into his mouth before suckling like a starved babe; and just when Rei thought he couldn't handle any more, Shougo would nibble at the sensitized nub, making him cry out and bury his fists in the blonde's hair. He did this ritual repeatedly on both nipples until Rei was squirming beneath him, barely able to keep still anymore.

"Jeez Rei, it's hard for me to keep going when you're doing that," Shougo stated matter-of-factly. The grin that swept over his face made Rei extremely hot and irritated, inside and out. Since when had he ever taken his time like this, that sick bastard!?

"Well, why don't you quit teasing and get to the good part then!?" he exclaimed heatedly. Shougo chuckled, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the top of his lover's head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to enjoy it while I could. I usually never get to be the teasing one..."

He pulled back, and pressed his forehead softly against Rei's. Their eyes met, and Rei could see reflected in them so much raw emotion that he nearly teared up. Love, lust, adoration, devotion... Shougo really felt all of these things, and they were all directed at him right now. Nobody else would ever see that particular look in the singer's eyes other than him. Rei hoped that his eyes were just as clear, that Shougo would see the exact same thing even when he was being stern.

 _I love you, and I hope you're smart enough to see that, damn it!_

Shougo grinned and, after kissing the tip of Rei's nose (which made the latter blush uncontrollably like a schoolgirl), he sat back and reached for a vial that was sitting by him on the bed. Rei eagerly watched his lover pour a decent amount of liquid into his hand. It glistened in the light, and he let out a shaky breath as Shougo unzipped the fly of his jeans. Nothing had even happened yet and he was already feeling it. The blonde grabbed the older man's leg and gently but firmly held it back. Glancing up at that handsome face, filled with such arousal and great concentration, Rei knew without a doubt that there was no other man or woman out there for him.

Shougo would always be the only one.

"I'm almost ready..." Shougo was puffing hard, stroking himself with his lubed hand, and the sight of it made Rei's skin tingle in anticipation. Each breath that escaped the singer's mouth was a beautiful melody that pierced Rei's soul directly, made his body melt into a mass of putty that was desperately waiting to be kneaded by those strong, steady hands. "Okay. Rei, just relax..."

Their eyes locked as he brought the tip of his slickened length towards Rei's entrance, and the slight contact was enough to make the manager shiver with delight. The hand that held his leg up squeezed a bit harder, and Shougo's gaze steadily grew more intense as second after precious second ticked by. His eyes glowed like white-hot coals set in his face, burning so brightly, searching for the signal so that he could let loose and consume everything in his path...

The red flush in Shougo's cheeks probably mirrored his own by now, proving just how badly he wanted this. How badly they both wanted this. To be united as one. Yet here he was, waiting patiently, holding himself back until his lover gave him the go ahead. Rei's eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"What are you waiting for?" he breathed, gently nudging himself closer to the hot poker that was mercilessly branding him. He heard Shougo gasp, but only a little. "I need to feel you... Right now..."

Apparently that was all the encouragement that the blonde needed. Rei cried out as he felt the large and very welcome intrusion, his fingers clawing their way into the blankets around him with wild fervor. Starting slowly, Shougo gradually began to thrust deeper and harder into him. It felt so electric, as if he was being repeatedly struck by lightning; and his partner always managed to find the sweet spot before ramming it home, which tripled the sensation.

Without even realizing it, Rei's hips lifted to meet Shougo's thrusts, bringing him deeper inside than before. The whole time those powerful hands were gripping him, pulling him closer and forcing it in further as well. Rei moaned loudly and unabashedly, unable to control himself any longer. It felt too damn good to force himself to stay silent.

"Rei..." Shougo rasped, his voice a mixture of seriousness and pleasure. "You really are too sexy..." He shoved particularly hard into the manager, nearly making him scream from the pleasurable shockwave, and smirked. "This is so much better than working, isn't it?"

Rei moaned in response, unable to make conversation even if he'd wanted to. He was seeing stars dance on the backs of his eyelids, and his body jolted with every slight movement inside him. A penetrating fire was licking at his body, charring everything until it felt like an inferno was blazing within. Wherever Shougo touched burst into hot flame, whether he used his hands or his mouth, and it became unbearably sweltering. That combined with the lightning strikes made him lose hold of any type of sane thought aside from pleasure. He could hardly stand it, this unimaginable flood of heat flowing through his veins.

Suddenly he could feel Shougo picking up the pace, feel that hard length swell until it filled him completely, and he knew that the blonde was almost at his limit. Their breathing perfectly synchronized as it turned ragged, both of them practically begging for release. Shougo squeezed his eyes shut as massive waves of desire overwhelmed him. He buried his face in the crook of his partner's neck, kissing every part of him that he could reach as he gave one final thrust that made Rei cry out with joyous abandon. Then he promptly collapsed on top of his lover, utterly spent.

"Shougo..." The manager's hands slid up, still trembling from the pleasurable afterglow, and softly brushed through Shougo's hair. The singer smiled and wrapped his arms tiredly around Rei, nestling his cheek against his partner's damp chest. He listened to the dully thumping heartbeat as it gradually calmed, and sighed contentedly. "You honestly can't leave me alone, eh? Not even when I'm busy?"

Shougo laughed quietly and tightened his embrace a little. God, Rei felt so soft, so huggable. He couldn't believe that _nobody_ wanted to hug him as a kid. It was completely absurd! If he'd been there for Rei's childhood, he never would have let him go, ever. "Pretty much. Like I said, you're way too sexy, Rei. Even if I just want to hug you at first, it always leads to this in the end."

He glanced up to see Rei blushing at the compliment. Although it took a great deal of effort, Shougo made his exhausted limbs lift him up and he held his body over Rei. Then he gave his one and only lover a lopsided grin.

"So, want another hug?"


End file.
